Home Design
by Trikki Nikki
Summary: Ashley Davies is an interior designer to the stars and engaged. Spencer Carlin is a young world class surgeon. Spashley
1. Chapter 1

Ashley Davies

At 22 Ashley is a famous interior decorator to the stars. Only daughter to rock star Raife Davies until after his death when a half sister Kyla Woods was discovered. Engaged to marry Aiden Dennsion her high school sweet heart.

Ashley's POV

I always hate Mondays most people do but I loath them. Monday is normally our busiest day with all the new clients from the weekend just piled on my desk. I so needed my morning coffee "Cassie in here". Cassie is my PA she such a wonderful girl always there when I need her and defiantly know what I need even before I do sort of like that young guy from MASH Radar or something. "Here's your coffee Miss Davies" "Cassie how many times have I told you call me Ashley you've worked for me long enough" setting my coffee on the table Cassie proceeded to outline my meetings for the day. "Don't forget you have a meeting with Madison Duarte about her new house apparently she fired her last designer for her taste in carpet, anyway Miss Davies I mean Ashley sorry I'm just heading out now to pick up those table runners for the Hudson house if you need anything call" with that the short blonde woman turned on her heel and walked out.

Did I mention I hate Mondays everyone who is anyone knows Madison is a diva. She was a back up dancer for Justin Timberlake a few years back now she's one of the hottest choreographers in the country. It still doesn't make her any less of a pain in the ass.

"Madison Duarte is here Miss Davies, would you like me to take her through to the conference room" Cassie announced over the intercom "that would be great thanks Cassie I shouldn't be long here". I gather up my note book and begin the short walk down the hallway to the conference room. When I enter I'm greeted by Cassie handing me a client folder with Madison's house plans inside normally I like to look at the house itself get a feel for it before anything but the less time I spend there the better I'm guessing.

Madison introduces herself and give me a flirty smile does she not know I'm engaged it's been on the cover of nearly every magazine lately. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Davies" there's that smile again just the way she says my name makes my skin crawl. 'Likewise Miss Duarte, shall we get down to business what were you after in your home". I'm flicking through the house plans and the photo's it's a quite a large house for just one person but I guess being the great Madison Duarte has its advantages. Just over an hour later I've drawn up some basic ideas for her and organised to see the house later on in the week.

My day is almost over and I'm grateful for it only one phone call left to make before I can go home I said I hate Mondays and this is why.

The house is empty when I get in, it's dark but just the way I like it. I designed the house myself well with the help of an architect I love it though. it's big yes but I like it it's cozy each room has it's own feel especially the kitchen I love to cook but tonight we're eating out to celebrate Kyla's promotion at work. She made it to head producer I'm so proud of her.


	2. Dinner

Kyla Woods

At 22 Kyla is the youngest of the Davies sisters, a big shot music producer and recently voted the sexiest single in the LA party scene.

Ashley's POV

Dinner with Kyla was very uneventful we spent most of the night talking about work. My theory on work is it should be left at the office if it's boring but Kyla's is anything but. I just love the way she talks about her work she is so into it. Her eyes light up when she talks about the latest upcoming star she has discovered.

"Hey sis your being awful quiet tonight what's up?" "Sorry Ky I was just looking at the painting on the wall" it wasn't a complete lie I had been looking at it for a while now. It's of the LA skyline at dusk it's gorgeous it suites the place really well. Kyla looks behind for a moment then back at me. "Bullshit come on Ash I know you, you're quiet tonight whats wrong? Is it Aiden?" she's looking at me strangely now. "I guess it's all starting to sink in. The engagement, him going away next week I don't know Ky it just feels strange at the moment that's all". It's true I mean he asked me to marry him a few weeks ago and I was ecstatic but I don't know it feel strange knowing I'm going to be making a commitment to someone for the rest of my life. Kyla just sat there for a little while like she was contemplating some big maths problem; yeah that never was her strong point in school.

The rest of dinner was good. We found out our waitress Chelsea was the artist behind the painting I gave her my card I could really use a good artist on my staff the last one recently left for a trip around Europe. Kyla and I parted ways and I went home. Aiden was waiting for me when I got in. Well not waiting exactly he was sitting watching some football game I never understood the game at all why guys find it thrilling to want to run into each other for no reason is beyond me. There are dodgem cars for that and you don't get hurt as much.

"Hey babe how was dinner" "It was good we went to a new place Harbour Lights it was nice and I think I may have found a new artist" I really should head to bed I have a big day tomorrow. It starts with Madison so I' going to need all the sleep I can get. "you coming to bed" "Later on babe just going to watch the end of the game then I'll be up". I climb the stairs leading to our room. I change for the night and lay out my clothes for tomorrow and turn in for the night. I never feel Aiden come in. probably cause he never does.


	3. Pregnant

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Spencer is on her way so it won't be long.

* * *

Doctor Carlin's POV

"Incoming" everyone knows this call, everyone hate this call. It means someone somewhere has been hurt and it's our job to patch them up. "Okay what do we have" it's a simple question although the answer is not always as simple. "22 year old female, involved in a head on MVA. Multiple lacerations, head injury, possible broken ribs and looks like a fracture to the lower leg" the paramedic continues to rattles of the vitals and other information for the nurses to record. The woman is in bad shape her clothes are torn, there is blood covering her face from the head wound; a dark purple bruise is forming on her lower abdomen which has also become rigid sure sign of internal bleeding. "Okay I need a head CT and chest X-Rays, what's her name?" "Kyla Davies" that name sounds very familiar I just can't place why. "Someone contact the next of Kin" I shout this to no one in particular since it's common place to call next of kin for anyone admitted to hospital

"Doctor Carlin her results there is something you're going to want to see" a young intern at the hospital informs me. I begin reading the test results my eyes settle on what could possibly be a small problem.

"I'm here to see my sister Kyla Woods can you tell me where she is?" a young brunette woman is asking the reception nurse. Maybe I should introduce myself "Hi I'm Doctor Carlin" "Ashley Davies do you know where my sister is" "you mean Miss Kyla Woods" "yes please what going on they said there was an accident" there is obvious fear and worry on her face "yes there was an accident why don't we talk somewhere a little more private" I never like talking to patients family in the busy hallways its so easy to get distracted in the hustle and bustle of the place.

I lead Ashley to the quiet room. "Now Miss Davies your sister was bought in earlier tonight after being involved in a motor vehicle accident" I pause just to make sure she is with me "When she arrived here she had lost a lot of blood and sustain some very serious injuries" I watch her nodding taking everything in what I'm telling her. "We were able to stabalise her and the baby for now". "Did you just say baby?" she looks shocked this isn't good I don't think she knew.

"Kyla isn't pregnant I would know, she would tell me" she takes in a deep breath I think its sinking in.

"Can I see my sister".

"That's fine she is probably unconscious now but she is stable for now we're going to be keeping a close eye on her and the baby tonight" I lead her to Miss Woods room not to far from the nurses station. "Thank you Doctor um" this happens sometimes people forget the name of doctors around here when worried about someone we get use to it after a while. "Doctor Carlin, Paula Carlin". I watch as Ashley walks into the room to sit by her sister. I think Kyla is going to have alot of explaining when she wakes up she is after all 14 weeks pregnant.


	4. There are two

A/N: bit longer update this time, Spencer pops in for a visit thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_Doctor Spencer Carlin _

_Spencer Carlin at 22 is the leaing Neonatal surgeon in the country. She is also the youngest in her field after skipping many grades in high school. She works with her mother who is also a doctor at the local hospital. She has two brothers Glen and an adoptive brother Clay._

Ashley POV

I can't believe she is pregnant, when did this happen. Why didn't she say anything? Does she even know herself, how could she not know it's her body. Okay stop I have to stop thinking about this. Kyla is lying in a hospital bed after being hit by a drunk driver.

I can't believe she is here. Her leg is broken and she has a nasty cut just above her right eye which looks like it hurt. Hey her eyes are opening that's a good sign I know it is. "Hey there" I give her a little smile, its all I could think of. "Ashley, where" she cut herself off trying to move "slow down there girl don't go moving like that your going to hurt yourself" she seems to relax a little "you're in the hospital"

"Hello there Kyla, I'm doctor Carlin how are you feeling today" the Doctor holds an air of authority around her but she also seems to walk around as though she knows everything. I don't like her at all. "I feel like I got hit by a car" I give Kylas hand a slight squeeze more so for me than her. "You're going to feel like that for a while Miss Woods, you sustained quite a few injuries but we do expect a full recovery from you." "What about my baby". Okay now that I did a double take at her, she knew and didn't tell me.

"The baby is fine although there is something I need to talk to you about Miss Woods" the doctor looks at me "privately". I walk outside I know when I'm not wanted. A few minutes later Doctor Carlin emerges and walks right by me. I really am starting to dislike this woman.

"You know you can come in Ashley, I don't bite" I re-enter her room I want to know what is going on but I dunno I think I'm scared to ask her at the same time.

"I'm sorry" "For what? Not telling me?" I'm getting angry now. I know I shouldn't be but I am, wait no I have every right to be. How could she keep something like this from me? "I only just found out, I swear I was going to tell you. Please believe me" she's crying. "Its okay" I pull her to me probably not a good idea since she is hurt but she needed it and I needed it. "Who?" she looks stunned for a minute then it changes to fear. "I'm not sure" now that is a lie I don't need her to tell me I can see it in her eyes. I'm not going to push her for an answer as much as I want one.

We chatted for a little while longer before she started looking tired. "I'll be back in a little while, you get some rest" I get up and leave I need to know what's going on. My sister is lying in the hospital, pregnant and hurt.

I walked straight up to the nurses station "Can you tell me where Doctor Carlin is please" "in her office down the hall to the right and second door on the left". I'm thinking of what I'm going to say to this woman. She hasn't done anything wrong I just want to know what's going on with my sister.

"Hello" I flip my phone open it's Aiden. I so don't want to talk to him right now "hey babe where are you?" shit I forgot to tell him about Kyla. "I'm at the hospital with Kyla" "why are you at the hospital" "Kyla was in a car accident, she's ok everything's ok" I want this call to end as quickly as possible. "I should be getting back to work now babe call me if anything happens okay" well that was easy he did it for me. Ever since he proposed things have been a little strained, distant maybe. It's like we should be getting close but it the opposite. It feels like now he's got me he doesn't need to try anymore.

Alright I found it I think. Well the sign on the door says Doctor Carlin but the woman inside isn't old she looks young around my age I think. She is wearing a white coat so maybe she knows where Doctor Carlin is. I knock politely "hello can I help you there" "I'm looking for Doctor Carlin can you tell me where I can find her?" she is giving me a strange look why does everyone around here think I'm crazy or something.

"I am Doctor Carlin and you are" she says it like I should know "how can you be doctor Carlin, she is treating my sister Kyla who are you" alright now I'm getting annoyed who is this woman? "My name is Doctor Spencer Carlin, now who are you?" "I'm Ashley Davies and I was told I could find Doctor Carlin here" alright now I'm confused there is two of them. "well you found her that's me unless your looking for Doctor Carlin, Paula Carlin" bingo "yeah that's her where would she be" "she's down in the pit" the pit what is that she must have seen my confused look "the emergency department if you like I could page her for you" ok wow she is much nicer then the other one I wonder if they are related god I hope not. Wait where did that come from. "No that's fine I will come back later". I turn and walk back to Kyla's room.

I need to ring Cassie and tell her to apologise to Madison for not turning up to the house this morning. I should also get onto Chelsea from the restaurant i need to know by tomorrow afternoon is she wants to come on board. I'm thinking about work when my sister is in hospital aren't i nice?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks again for the reviews. I don't know should i make Aiden a nice guy or a bad one i haven't decided yet?

* * *

Spencer's POV

I'm sitting in my office reading a patients file yes sometimes we actually re-read them. I hear a knock on the door there is a young brunette woman standing at the door, wow. "Hello can I help you there" "I'm looking for Doctor Carlin can you tell me where I can find her?" ok I get this a lot it's normally cause I'm young and no one believes I am a doctor. I slogged it out through med school like everyone else did through med school

"I am Doctor Carlin and you are" "how can you be Doctor Carlin, she is treating my sister Kyla who are you" who am I? Where does this woman get off I know who I am it says it on the door 'Doctor Carlin'. "My name is Doctor Spencer Carlin, now who are you?" what I'm curious there is this beautiful woman standing at my door and I don't even know who she is and why she thinks I'm lying. "I'm Ashley Davies and I was told I could find Doctor Carlin here" she's looking a little confused. Actually wait a minute she must be on about Paula, this has actually never happened before since her office is down stars. "Well you found her that's me unless you're looking for Doctor Carlin, Paula Carlin" ok I'm right she looks surprised though. "She's down in the pit" she's looking a little bit confused, that's right not everyone understands our terminology around here. "The emergency department if you like I could page her for you" hey what can I say she's hot and having her in here is well, wow. Ok stop thinking like that she is Paula's patients' sister, no you're not allowed. "No that's fine I will come back later". Wait come back dam I forgot to tell her where Paula's office is, oops my bad. Means I see this woman again.

I'm doing my rounds this morning. I finish shortly which is good it's been one long night. Though I should drop in on that brunette from earlier as it turns out the sister is pregnant but hey she hasn't been referred to me yet so no conflict of interest if I have a little fun. Yes I asked Paula about Kyla just after Ashley left. What can I say I was curious.

I knock quietly on the door just in case they're sleeping I get a quiet "come in". "Hi there I'm Doctor Carlin but you can call me Spencer makes it a little less confusing, especially with all these doctors walking around" I smile at the girls. "Hello Ashley we meet again" I couldn't help it she's just so cute when she's blushing "yeah hi" she drops her eyes to the floor awe I didn't mean anything by it.

"So anyway I just thought I would stop in say hello since I got an unexpected visit from your sister earlier" I didn't mind though "Ashley what did you do" "nothing I got her confused with Doctor Carlin the old woman from before, it could happen to anyone" truthfully it generally only happens over the phone but its sort of amusing face to face. "I'm Kyla Davies this one here is my sister sorry if she was rude earlier" rude ok maybe a little true "its fine your sister was just looking for someone and got me mixed up happens all the time".

I know I'm not supposed to just drop in a people but seriously these sisters are so much fun. Honestly I knew who they were before they introduced themselves but it's more fun having someone tell you who they are then you tell them who they are. I've seen them on the cover of magazines occasionally. Wait a minute I'm sure Ashley is engaged to some guy Adam or something where is he? For that matter where the father of Kyla's baby is?

"Anyway girls it's been fun but I should get going" I wish I could stay longer but I need to go pick up Clays girlfriend and take her to her doctors appointment. "You're going so soon, hey you should come back sometime" I might just take Kyla up on that. "Here is my card in case I actually get out of this place before you come back" card what now I'm confused. I'm handed a business card 'Kyla Woods, producer' with two numbers on it. I couldn't help but give Ashley a smile as I left the room and head home.

My apartment is empty when I get in just like always. It's true I'm one of those nerdy people who live by themselves although I'm not old enough to have cats running around the place. I like my apartment its cosy when the lights are on. I'm not very good at decorating or anything so it looks a bit plain but its home. I really should get some sleep I finished a 15hour shift and I need to be back in just under 8hours. I love my job but the hours are painful.

I can't help but think about Ashley I mean I only just met her today and she is engaged dam. He's a lucky guy whoever he is. I might drop in after my lecture tomorrow, I mean lunch with Paula it's the same thing. Tomorrow will be interesting.


	6. Notebook

Aiden Dennison

_At 23 Aiden is a Police Officer in the LAPD recently recruited to begin training in the SWAT branch of the LAPD. Currently engaged to marry home Designer Ashley Davies._

Aiden's POV

Isn't Ashley just the best girl a guy could hope for? She doesn't question me when I want a night with the boys. When I'm to drunk to make it up stairs to our bed she doesn't complain. It's why I asked her to marry me. Having a girl like her around scores me great points with the boys I mean look at her she's hot. Add a hot sister to that and I'm living every guys dream.

I'm supposed to be having dinner at home tonight. I go away tomorrow and Ashley wants to have a night in just the two of us. I already made plans to go down the club with some of the guys I'll just come up with some excuse she'll be cool with it always is. It's what I love about her. I said that already though.

"Hello Davies Designs" "hey Cassie its Aiden is Ashley in?" "Yeah one moment" I really don't like that girl such a suck up. "Hello" there we go "Hey babe I don't know if I can make it to dinner tonight" now here is where she asks why "how come, it's the last time we're going to see each other for a while" "it looks like I'm going to be held back at work getting ready for next week I'm sorry babe I really did try and get out of it" now just say ok and then I can get back to

Ashley's POV

He did it again. Aiden he always lets me down. It's all he seems to do lately. I bet he isn't even working he's probably doing something with the guys. He must think I'm stupid. He goes away tomorrow and he couldn't even spend time with me. This is exactly what I meant about him pulling away. I wonder what Kyla is doing.

On the way over to Kyla's I couldn't help but think about the blonde doctor. I had only just met her and already I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I don't need to knock at Kyla's its an elevator to the penthouse and a key code to get in. her place is nice I helped her pick out the colours and furniture after all it is what I do for a living. Not talking myself up or anything.

I'm hearing giggling as I walk in to the living room. Kyla has company I probably should have called first but I don't know I guess I wasn't thinking.

"Hello" I shout out to give them warning to get decent

"we're in here Ash come through" well maybe they weren't up to anything just yet. "I'm sorry to---" Kyla isn't with a guy

"Hello Ashley it's nice to see you again" she's with Spencer

"Hi" I just smile it's about all I can do right now I'm stunned what is she doing here.

After sitting through Notebook which don't get me wrong is a good movie I'm just not in the mood for any of that romantic crap right now. We decide to order in some dinner and watch Underworld yes it's actually one of my favorite movies ever. I know it's not something anyone would associate with me actually they probably would but that's not the point.

So here I am sitting on a lounge with Spencer squeezing my arm every time there is a scary part, surprisingly I don't mind one bit.

"I'll get it" the door bell must have gone off Spencer got up and proceeded to get dinner which had arrived. I was too wrapped up in thought to notice.

"You and Spencer seem to be getting on"

"huh" what's she on about I haven't spoken much to her at all

"you and Spencer she was holding you the whole time"

"so it can be a scary movie sometimes" hey what's with the look she's giving me?

"I'm engaged ky" its true well most of the time but it doesn't feel like it

Spencer returns with the food thank god. The conversation with Kyla was starting to turn weird. What's she on about Spencer and I getting on. I'm getting to know the girl. Through out dinner the conversation was kept light. Kyla and I found out Spencer has two brothers and her mum was that doctor who first treated Ky when she was at the hospital I thought they looked similar and the names matched it just didn't click.

"So Ashley you decorate peoples homes that's sounds interesting?"

"Yeah, I do." I should elaborate on that I really want to know her and I want her to know me.

"Hey sis aren't you doing some choreographers house at the moment"

"yeah I am you know Madison Duarte" I see them both nod so I continue

"yeah I'm doing hers I was meant to go see the place the day you decided to land yourself in the hospital" that gets a smile from both of them.

"So Spencer enough about me what about you?" she looks caught up in thought must be something important she's doing a cute little… wait what? Cute where did that come from? Bad Ashley I scold myself.

"Well what is there? you already know I'm a Doctor and have two brothers" that's true think Davies think what do you want to know about her

"Well how long have you been in LA" ha I got one

"I moved out here recently Paula got a job offer and so did I. "So we decided we would move" she's looking at me like she is expecting another question. Alright we can do this think Ashley

"Have you always wanted to be a doctor?" go me

"Yes" one word come on elaborate I'm trying here

"I hear you're engaged?" hey she's not allowed to ask the questions shit Aiden. I haven't thought about him since his phone call canceling plans for tonight.

"Yeah I am" she kind of looked disappointed, now I feel mean.

"so come on Davies who is he? what's he like?" wow bombarded there

"his name is Aiden and he's a police officer" there simple I don't want to talk about him.

"what about you Doctor Carlin is there a guy in your life" hey she's smiling that's good right

"no" wait what no but she's smiling. There should be a yes there.

"No" I repeat

"I'm not really into the guy scene, with the hours I work. Plus when they find out what I do they just want to play doctor all the time which is so cliché" I had to laugh at that.

"Good enough reason" hey where has Kyla Gone?

"have you seen Ky she seems to have disappeared?" she glances around the room clearly she didn't notice either

"Ky where are you?" I'm asking an empty space aren't I good?

"Maybe she's gone to bed? She did have a big day laying down and all" maybe she's right but Kyla going to bed it's only. Where's a clock in this place?

"do you have the time" I really should have thought of a clock for this place

"11 o'clock" shit its late

"um… I think I might head off" she's going already.

"let me walk you to your car. I'll just check that Kyla is actually in bed and then I'll walk you down" she's smiling awe she looks so cute.

I make it to Kyla's bedroom door. I can hear her soft snoring as I open it quietly. Yeah she's there.

"Ky we're going to head off" I say quietly and walk back out to Spencer. Who waiting by the door

"she asleep?" I just nod my head as we walk to the elevator

"well anyway here's my car" we stop at a silver Mercedes. Wow the Doc has taste. It's most defiantly not the type of car I associate with her. I thought her more of a small black car type person

"well I'm sure we will be seeing each other around" I smile I sure hope so. Stop thinking like this Ashley she's not Aiden

"I'm sure we will" I can't help it I just reach over and pull her towards me into a hug. Very un-me like.

With that she hops into her car and starts the engine. Wait she doesn't even have my number I quickly grab a car from my pocket, yes I keep some there just incase.

"Here incase you know, you wanna give me a call or something"

She just takes the card and smiles at me. I'm starting to like her smile it's so warm and welcoming. I watch her drive off and walk to my own car and head home. It's been an interesting night. I wonder if Aiden's home yet.

The house is once again quiet when I get in. seriously why does he have to work so much I miss him I really do. It really does feel like he is pulling away from me. I walk up the stairs change shower and go to bed. With only one person on my mind and it's not Aiden.


	7. Movie Time take two

A/N: Sorry its taken me a while to update, but here we go hopefully someone likes it.

* * *

I've decided to bring Cassie with me today. We're shopping for rugs for Madison's place. I know it sounds boring but we already have our design layout for the place and the rug is going to be central to the main living room. I really want to get Cassie more involved in the design process the girl has talent and answering phone's all day and running around after me isn't want she is meant to do for the rest of her life.

Multiple shops later we finally settled on a gorgeous rug with a brown swirl pattern, a couple of modern silver lamps to contrast the rug and a glass coffee table. The good thing about Madison's house is the windows their large and take up quite a lot of room not only that but they offer a great view of the back yard. The only problem is finding drapes for them but I set Cassie to work on that.

Back at the office I can't help but think about the blonde doctor who has popped into my life. Well both Kyla and Mine but no need to be specific. Tonight thought we have planned a girl's night. Kyla should be coming over to. Movies and pizza Spencer calls it.

"Hey, I'm back tell me what you think" huh Cassie shouldn't be back already, she hasn't been gone more than an hour. Ok when I said she was good I mean she's great. She came back with these really nice suede drapes, an off cream colour. I know it doesn't sound like it's going to match with the rug but it does take my word for it.

"They're great, I love them" I tell her truthfully. She looks very proud of herself and walks out of my office.

"I'm going to head home now you should to it's getting late" Cassie pops her head in my door and announces then leaves. I pack up my desk and head on home. I need to do some cleaning before Spencer arrives. Wait what? My house is clean, it always is I'm a bit of a neat freak I guess it comes with the job.

"Knock knock" Spencer has arrived clearly I left the door unlocked so she and Kyla can come in easily since I'm in the kitchen. Don't worry I'm sticking to the Pizza and Movies but I just wanted to have a snack, I was hungry.

"In here" I shout out

"Hey we're having Pizza your going to spoil your appetite" way to make me feel like a little toddler.

"It's nothing I was a little peckish that's all. You want some" I offer her part of my sandwich. Only to get a head shake in return.

We walked into the entertainment room, yes the house has a theatre it seats a few people Aiden sometimes watched his games in here since it's the biggest TV in the house but tonight its going too used for good of womankind.

"Nice house it's beautiful" she's look around like a kid with a new toy. I take pride in my home it's very me like. Aiden doesn't really get a say in what it looks like mainly cause he is a guys guy, he wants picture of football teams and basketball teams everywhere and that just is well a no no.

Kyla arrived not long after. The pizzas were ordered, the movie put in, the lights turned off and we all got comfortable. Unlike traditional movie theatres I decided on lounges with recliners and a long lounge in the centre at the back just in case several people were over and wanted to veg out.

Kyla decided on the recliner in front while Spencer and I decided the lounge was the best bet. This would be the second time we've done pizza and movies last time though it was at Kyla's place.

We started with A Cinderella Story. I know bit kiddie like but it was Kyla's choice. Pizza arrived part way I went to get it this time since it was my house and all. I also needed to get away from Spencer. I know that sounds mean and stuff but seriously having her that close to me was making it hard to focus on the movie.

Near the end of Spencer's choice Miss Congeniality we heard soft snoring noises coming from down front. Our bet was Kyla had drifted of to sleep either before Sandra Bullock tried stuffing the donut/bagel down her top or just after. Either way she was out cold. There was no reason to move her though since she was already comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Spencer and I were spread out on the lounge. Her arm had somehow over the course of the movies snuck behind my back. Not that I minded wait no, stop think about Aiden. Yes Aiden you know the guy you're engaged to. Yep nope not happening Spencer is like I don't know Spencer. You only just met this woman Ashley think work, no think movie yes look hot guy on the screen.

Ok so the credits are now rolling and neither of us has decided to move, wait no there's Kyla she standing up.

"I think I feel asleep, did I miss much" she said stretching her arms above her head.

"Just a little bit" thank god Spencer knew what to say I only just noticed the credits are over.

"I might head on home" she starts walking towards the door, wait Kyla don't leave.

"Stay, I've got plenty of room here you know that plus it's late" its true she shouldn't drive home it's late and she only just woke up. She looks like she's considering it. Then just nods and head out of the room. I take that as a yes. Spencer just looks at me and walks back to the lounge.

"Your sister didn't last long"

"Yeah I know it must be the pregnancy or something the girl can normally pull all nighters like their everyday occurrences" she nods in understanding then rambles on about pregnant women. I almost forgot she is a doctor.

"Ok you can stop now" she just blushes a bit and looks away from me. Owe how cute, argh Ashley stop it.

"Right so um… the movie what's your pick" I hadn't really thought about it a lot actually.

"Would it be cheating if I ask you what you wanted to watch?" we have a whole DVD collection and I can't even think of a movie title

"Yes" she's smirking at me hey no fair. Alright think Ashley

"Along Came a Spider" it's the first movie title I could read next to me

"How about no"

"Ok well you pick then" I'm serious; she doesn't want to watch what I want fine. Defensive much Ashley

"Alright but you don't get to complain" she walks over to the cabinet and puts a movie in. this could end badly for me what if she picks a boring one. Not that her choice so far has been bad.

Spencer re-takes her seat next to me a bit closer this time. Not that I mind.

I didn't really pay much attention to the movie I could feel Spencer inching closer to me every time she laughed. I think we were watching Knocked Up. Right the movie's over the room has gone dark with the credits over.

"Ashley can I ask you a question" it was said so soft I probably would have missed it had I not been hyper aware of how close she was to me.

"Sure"

"Would it be alright if I stayed the night? I mean it's alright if its not I just…." She looks a little anxious

"it's fine as I said plenty of room come on I'll show you" I stood up turning on the lights and walking out of the room not even bothering to look back and see if she is following cause I know she is.

"You sure"

"It's fine really" I show her to the guest room. She right behind me the whole time like really close behind me

"Did you need anything; if you do I'm second down the hall. Let me know" I turn and walk out. I head down stairs just going through the motions of closing the house up not really paying to much attention to anything.

I couldn't get to sleep. I swear I was trying. All I could think about was Spencer in my house, down the hall did I say in my house already. Wait I hear footsteps.

"Hello Ashley, you awake?" followed by a soft knock.

"Yeah come in" the door opens quietly and Spencer walks towards me. Given I'm out of bed already and half way towards my door it wasn't a hard feat to do but still she moved pretty quickly

"Are you ok did you need something?"

"Actually yes I do" with that she leaned forward and captured my lips with her own. Ok wow she can really kiss. I have no idea how long it lasted to tell the truth I was off with the fairies somewhere. It was an indescribable feeling I've never felt it with Aiden ever, wait Aiden no this needs to stop I'm getting engaged. But it feels so good maybe a little bit longer.

"Wait stop" I say pulling away slowly I didn't want to but I needed to. We were both so breathless oh my god I just kissed a girl and enjoyed it.


	8. The Morning After

A/N: It's only a short update the next chapter will be much longer, i've just been really busy lately. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Spencer's POV 

I can act really impulsively sometimes. This is one of those times. I walked down the hall to her room and kissed her I kiss Ashley Davies the girl I had only known for a short time, the girl who consumed my thoughts day and night. So here I am kissing her and I never want to stop. But at the same time I shouldn't be doing this, she is engaged.

"Wait stop" I'm being pushed back gently. Shit I didn't think this through, Spencer you're so dumb sometimes think of an explanation. Think girl think.

"I'm sorry, I don't..." I don't even get to finish the sentence before she attacks my lips again. I could really get use to this but it needs to stop. This time it's my turn to gently push her back, reluctantly I might add but I needed to. As much as I wanted this, as much as I initiated this it needed to stop.

"Ashley this..." once again I'm cut off

"This is confusing, sudden, I'm engaged, I'm engaged" her eyes widen at the last statement.

"Ashley it's ok, it's my fault I couldn't sleep and I don't know something came over me. Let's just forget about it" it's a very lame excuse but I don't want her to start hating me. I want this friendship I really do. It was a stupid mistake. I let my hormones get the best of me.

"I'll just go back to my room, I'll see you in the morning" with that I turn and walk back down to the guest room. I curl up to the pillow and try to go to sleep.

Kyla was the first awake well besides myself I could barely got a wink in last night.

As I got closer to the kitchen I could hear singing, I was surprised to enter the kitchen and see them both dancing around making fools of themselves.

"Ky we have company" the younger of the Davies slowly turns in my direction facing me wide eyed while Ashley just cracked herself up watching.

"Shit... I mean um... shit" awe look Kyla is all embarassed.

"Why'd you stop I'm not that scary this time of the morning am I?" well that got a laugh from both sisters that's a good thing.

"Well with that hair anyone would think they're in a bad horror film, take it you didn't sleep much last night" Ashley nearly chokes on her toast at Kyla's question.

"Not really it was a bit weird sleeping in a different bed" lame I know but I'm not about to tell the truth. Which is every time I closed my eyes I was kissing Ashley all over again. And that is not very indicative of sleep let me tell you.

Just as Ashley was about to say something she was interrupted by my pager. Which I forgot I even had it with me. Well I knew I had it I just didn't expect it to go off but I'm thankful for the interruption.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to go, the movies were great I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer" with that I head out of the kitchen followed by Ashley and Kyla. Both girls give me a quick hug Ashley's a little bit longer but hey I'm not complaining.

The hospital was busy more than usual when I arrived. There had been some sort of incident down at the local police station something about an offender getting loose and finding a gun. The facts are a little lost on me mainly because it doesn't concern me though what does is the pregnant officer who was injured when a fellow officer diving out of the way landed on her.

"Hello there...Rebecca" I needed to look at the chart to check her name "how are you doing?" I know stupid question when she is obviously injured and in pain but in truth a patient knows more of what their feeling then we do hence the question. "Like a hippo fell on me" she's giggling to herself which is good means her sense of humour is intact.

After getting Officer Decan settled I check in on a few other patients before heading down to the pit. Although I'm not actually an emergency doctor I still go down sometimes I can't help myself I love the thrill of the department, that's sounds a bit stupid but it keeps me on my toes.

I'm not dealing with the shooting victims though. I'm just doing the general triage that comes with the emergency department you know the walk-ins. After finishing up with a kid who had somehow gotten a marble stuck up his nose which is common but I will never understand why kids stick things in places they shouldn't go. I walk back into the triage station only to be confronted by a very upset looking Ashley.

"What are you..." before I finish I'm caught in a tight hug. Something is wrong and I need to know what. I don't need a degree to tell me she is upset and starting to hyperventilate. I pull back and look her in the eyes

"Ashley you need to calm down, sweetie you're going to make yourself sick just take a few deep breaths" slowly her breathing slows down. We're now in a family room she still hasn't let go of me she also hasn't said anything.

"Ashley how come you're here, what's wrong?" she's looking at me and all I want to do is hug her and make everything go away but I don't even know what it is yet.

"Aiden"

"What about him"

"He's here"

"I thought he was away" yes we have spoken about Aiden not very much but enough for me to hate the guy, he doesn't even realise how special Ashley is. He just takes her for granted.

"No he's here, they bought him here" brought him here what this... oh shit the shooting but he's not even meant to be in the same state.

"What are you talking about? In the hospital why?"

"I don't know something about shooting I think, Spencer I'm scared. He's not even meant to be here, what's he doing here?" alright I am not answering any of those questions I'm hoping they're just rhetorical. I need to call Kyla

"I'll be right back ok" I leave the room quickly get to the nurses' station and ring Kyla. On my way back I see if there is any news on Aiden. It was a little difficult given I couldn't remember his last name to save myself.

"There are two Officer's in surgery both are in serious conditions which did you want to know about Carlin"

"Aiden something Davidson I think"

"Officer Dennison is in OR 2 with multiple GSWs looks like he got the worst of it, Doctor Carlin is in with him" right well Paula is in with him that can either be a good or bad thing depending on how bad he is. I really should be getting back to Ashley. I wonder how long Kyla is going to be. Better yet why is Aiden here?


	9. Aiden's shot

A/N: ok so this one is really sort i do have the next chapter written already and i'll post it tomorrow. sorry it's taken a while for me to update work has been really busy.

* * *

As it turns out Aiden pulled through the surgery. Ashley however didn't. She spent the entire time sitting in the waiting room staring at the floor. I wish there was something I could have done but I was called away. As it were Officer Decan was in a little bit of trouble.

"What seems to be the problem here" automatically as I enter the room I'm updated on Rebecca's status as well as the baby's. Neither is looking good. I must have missed something in my initial observations.

After sorting out Officer Decan. Turned out the officer was allergic to some medication prescribed all sorted now though. I headed back to my office to catch up on some paper work.

"Doctor Carlin to room 204" room 204 that's on the surgical floor defiantly not my page. I'm working through today's paperwork well attempting to anyway. Great thing about being a doctor you could pretty much scribble anything and get away with it. Well not really but a person could hope can't they. My thoughts were interrupted by my pager going off.

"You paged me Tina"

"Yes Doctor Carlin the woman you were with before she collapsed after her fiancé was taken back into surgery. Her sister has been asking for you. I'm sorry to take you away from what you were doing Doctor" woman who? Shit Ashley

"Where are they?"

"Second door on the right" I don't bother to thank the nurse instead I hurry to the room.

Waiting outside the door is Kyla looking very lost. She looks up as I approach

"Is she ok, Kyla what happened" she seems to be in deep thought.

"I um... she... Spencer" next thing I know I'm being held tightly by the younger Davies.

"I'll just go in ok, will you be ok" a slight nod of her head and I walk into the room not really knowing what to expect.

Lying on the bed is Ashley she looks very pale and unconscious. I walk over to the bed I don't see any obvious injuries, no bandages nothing to clue me into why she is here. I do know she collapsed and I know Aiden is back in surgery but that doesn't explain why she is a patient now. I want so badly to look at her chart but I know I can't.

"Ashley sweetie" I walk over to the bed.

"Ashley sweetie can you hear me" I'm holding her hand now it's so soft but cold at the same time.

"Hmmm" there are those eyes

"Hey"

"Hey" and there is that smile I love.

"How you feeling"

"Hmmm, what am I doing here? Aiden" I hope she doesn't think I'm Aiden she better not.

"You collapsed Ashley, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was in Aiden's room and then the machines started making noises and alarms were going off and then they came and pushed me out of the room"

"Anything else"

"Kyla and I were talking and and then I wake up here with you staring at me" I try to look offended cause I know I wasn't staring at her

"I wasn't staring I only just got in here'

"If that's your story and you're sticking to it fine then"

"Well it is" if I didn't know better I would think she is flirting with me

"So how come Kyla is standing outside"

"How should I know" snappy much. I think she is keeping something from me on that one.

"Ok well anyway I just came to see how you were. I heard you were a sudden addition to the patient population" it earns me a slight smile again

"Will you be back soon" looking hopeful

"Well you should be let out shortly" with that I turn and walk out. Informing Kyla Ashley is awake as I walk past.

I do a little investigating on Aiden's injuries at the Nurses station. Seems the shooter was after him had some kind of beef with the guy can't say I blame them though. From what I know of Aiden he deserves everything he gets. He's in a serious but stable condition and is expected to make a full recovery. He was released a week later.


	10. A little yellow Envelope

A/N: should prove to be an interesting chapter. Hope you enjoy. All spelling errors are mine.

* * *

Spencer's POV

Aiden was shot 5 weeks ago in that time Ashley called off the engagement. After discovering he had been cheating on her with several girls on the force. One of them being Officer Decan the pregnant woman from the shooting. We're all guessing the baby to be Aiden's. After all he was shot by her husband. Kyla is coming along in her pregnancy she's 20 weeks now. Ashley and I have been spending heaps of time together lately not in the way I want just as friends though. She really is an amazing woman.

Ashley POV

After breaking up with the cheating bastard I tried to get my life back on track. I got stuck right back into work. Finishing the Durante account in just under 2 weeks I personally thought the place looked hot one of the best I've done for a while. I thought leaving Aiden would mean the end of the world. We'd been together for so long he was such a huge part of my life but after I found out he had been cheating on me that was it I couldn't just lay down and take it this time.

Kyla though hasn't been herself since Aiden was shot. I don't know how to explain it she just doesn't seem herself it might have something to do with her being pregnant though even Spencer agrees she has been different lately. Now Spencer wow she's been there for me the whole time well besides the times we're at work but every time I feel like giving up she seems to appear. I like having her around, everything seems so much better now.

"Ashley phone call for you its Spencer" Cassie announces over the intercom.

"Hello Doctor Carlin what can I do for you today"

"Well Miss Davies I was inquiring as to what your plans tonight were?" we sometimes play this game I don't know why. But it is fun pretending to be proper and all.

"Well it seems I am completely booked out tonight I'm sorry" the truth is I'm not I just want to hear her reaction.

"Your booked out are you well that's no fun now it is it"

"I'm kidding you goof my plans involve work something I can put off if the right offer were to come along"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight is that a good enough offer?"

"I believe so. So what were you thinking?

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is so where are we going?

"I'll pick you up at 7 be ready" with that she hung up. Well that was certainly an interesting phone call. She seemed to be planning something I don't know what but knowing Spencer it's going to be interesting. Now what to wear? I could wear that evening dress I bought the other day. Wait I don't even know where we're going tonight.

"Ashley there is an envelope at the front desk for you the woman won't hand it over to anyone but you" Cassie's voice breaks my train of thought

"I'll be right out.

At the reception desk stood a woman holding a plain yellow envelope.

"You must be Miss Davies my name is Debbie."

"Pleasure now I hear you have an envelope for me" I'm curious this woman knows who I am.

"That's correct Spencer sent me to deliver this to you and only you" she hands over the envelope and walks straight out of the lobby. Everyone is watching to see what I do. Instead of opening it in front of everyone I walk back to my office close and lock my door. I don't know why I feel the need to do this in private but something about this just feels so intimate I guess.

_Ashley_

_Be ready by 7pm. Reservations are at 8pm. I won't be contactable for the rest of the day. I shall see you tonight. _

_Spencer_

_P.S. tonight is a very relaxed so wear something you're comfortable in._

Well that rules the dress out I wonder if she means jeans. I can do jeans. I can defiantly do jeans. This is very mysterious very unlike Spencer she's normally very straight forward. I need to ring Kyla she'll know what to wear. Wait what this isn't a date Davies get a grip it's two friends going out to dinner. Besides you're not talking to Kyla remember. I stuff the note into my purse and head out the door.

"I'm going Cas, any calls just take a message. I'll see you tomorrow" with that I walked towards my car heading home.

Well the note said comfortable ok what here is comfortable. Jeans obviously but which ones. I'm staring at my closet trying to work out what to wear tonight I have been for over an hour and getting nowhere. Relax Davies its just dinner. I finally decide on my favourite pair of jeans with a white button blouse and pair of red and white sneakers well she did say comfortable and these are pretty comfortable besides pyjamas that is.

My phone rings while I'm putting on some final touches to my make-up which wasn't much but enough I thought. I don't recognise the number but I rarely do these days.

"Hello Ashley Davies"

"Miss Davies it's Debbie from earlier could you please come to the front door thank you" I don't get a chance to reply before I hear the dial tone. I make my way to the door not really knowing what to expect.

"Miss Davies I will be your driver tonight Spencer wants you to have this" she holds her hand out another envelope.

_Ashley_

_I know this is a little bit strange please go with Debbie I was unable to come personally to collect you tonight. I will be with you shortly"_

_Spencer_

I swear this is starting to feel more like a date every minute. I hope into the car it's just a simple black sedan with a leather interior. Twenty minutes later we arrive at Spencer's apartment.

"You're here Miss Davies" just as my door opens I'm greeted by the sight of Spencer.

"Hey I'm sorry about all this; I got caught up in surgery and couldn't pick you up Debbie here offered to for some strange reason. I think it's just because she likes your receptionist but anyway come in" well that explains a few things not many though. Did I mention this feels like a date well once I walk into her apartment that theory could pretty much be crushed? Sitting on the table are two pizza boxes and a bottle of wine.

"I said relaxed what could be more relaxed than pizza" I was actually a little disappointed. I'm not sure why but I certainly wasn't expecting this pizza and wine I left work two hours early for pizza and wine what's going on with me.

"Um...yeah relaxed" I'm trying not to let my disappointment show through my voice.

"Not what you were expecting was it?" what kind of question is that I'm slowly getting annoyed now.

"No"

"Well good because those boxes are empty and the wine is actually water"

"What" completely confused now what's she talking about.

"Well I just wanted to see your face. We're going on a picnic come on" with that she's dragging out me by my hand out the door. I'm still a little bit confused.

"Why?" I'm entitled to ask.

"I will explain everything shortly, I promise" something inside me says to trust she will tell me. I believe her. Why do I want this to be a date. In the car on the way over here I came to the conclusion I like Spencer. More than a friend and i don't know what to do about it. Everytime i'm around here everything just feels right like nothing bad could every happen. i trust her completely. She's beautiful, funny, smart and one of the most respectable people I know it's partly the reason i like her so much. After Aiden I didn't think I could feel this way about anyone but she seems to have changed that.

* * *

**A/N: Next chaper - everything with Kyla will be explained. Along with the dinner/date. And Aiden makes a departure.**


	11. interuptions

Aiden's POV

So I got some girl pregnant who cares. Guys do it all the time. I came back early because Rebecca rang me crying about her husband or something. Next thing I know I'm laying on a hospital bed after being shot by the bastard. Ashley was good though stayed by my side like a good girl she basically spent the first week by my bed. Some stupid doctor woman the one Ashley and Kyla hang out with allot seemed to be checking up on Ashley all the time though.

Then Kyla had to go and open her mouth and say we slept together, seriously what warm blooded male wouldn't want to sleep with her she's hot and was so offering it. All hell broke loose after that. Ashley hadn't spoken to me for almost 3 weeks then when she did it was to break of the engagement. I can't say I'm not upset I mean she's hot, famous and so easy to control. That Doctor waited in the hallway though when Ashley spoke to me I think there is something going on between them. It's a feeling I get.

For now I'm going to leave Ashley alone but I will get what I deserve from her and I will make sure Kyla pays for opening her mouth and ruining the best relationship I have had.

Kyla's POV

I can't believe she did it. Ashley dumped Aiden lets just say I'm ecstatic not because I want him but because he is a cheating bastard. I will admit I slept with him and I did tell Ashley I had been trying to for a while now. I didn't exactly offer myself to him I got really really drunk at a nightclub and he was there one thing lead to another and the next morning I found myself in his bed the one he shares with Ashley. I felt so sick with myself and then a few weeks later I find out I'm pregnant and end up in a car crash.

Ashley only occasionally speaks to me these days I think Spencer has something to do with that. I can't believe my sister is as blind as she is though. Anyone with two eyes can tell Spencer is totally into her. and Spencer is a good catch I mean come on world class surgeon, smart, funny, brilliant, not to mention absolutely gorgeous and suites my sister so well.

Spencer's POV

The look on Ashley's face was hilarious when she saw the pizza and wine on the table. I know it was childish but lately she seems so down and it's been really hard just to see her smile and well I felt like having a little fun. The pizza was for my benefit although the picnic is all for her. I still haven't gotten the courage to ask her out as in on a date so this is probably the closest I will get anytime soon. Debbie was really good offering to pick Ashley up for me.

Dinner was a picnic down at the lake. The basket was already in the back of the car. Everything tonight was going to be perfect. Ashley was dressed perfectly in jeans they suite her so well. Her face lit up when she heard about the picnic the whole time in the car she was asking where? Though I wasn't going to give anything away.

We're here. Just call me Spence and I'll come get you guys" well clearly we had arrived Ashley slowly got out of the car surveying her surroundings.

"Thanks Deb I'll talk to you later" with that I closed the door basket in hand and watched Debbie drive off.

"Well what do you think?" I was looking at Ashley waiting to see her reaction.

"It's beautiful" it truly is the lake is crystal clear and a soft sandy beach along the edges surrounded by beautifully green trees and shrubs.

"I'm glad you like it. So dinner" she follows me down towards the grass area close to the water.

Dinner was fairly interesting we spoke about everything and anything. From her latest house designs to her next holiday she wants to take. She is such an amazing person not once did she look upset which was something I was hoping for. Although it did throughout the evening feel as though there was something she wanted to say but was scared to say it.

"I think it's about time we head back now don't you"

"I didn't realize it was so late" it's going on really late almost eleven

"Well come on lets pack this up and call Deb"

It didn't take long to pack everything up and call Debbie. While waiting for her to arrive I caught Ashley staring at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I question smiling at her

"Huh... what no sorry"

"Off with the pixies were you?"

"Something like that" the rest of the night was quiet Ashley seemed to be in her own little world. After dropping Ashley off Debbie wouldn't let up on the questions about what's going on with Ashley and I. To tell the truth even I don't know anymore. It seems the closer Ashley and I get there is always this small part of me that feels as though she is keeping something from me.

Ashley's POV

I can't believe it Spencer was so nice last night well except for the whole tricking me with empty Pizza boxes who does that? Well anyway dinner was perfect a picnic by the lake just her and I it felt so right. I've finally accepted the fact I like her like alot and I'm beginning to get the feeling its not just one sided I mean she did kiss me already and it was amazing.

"Ashley Chelsea has arrived" that's right I'm at work stop going over the events of last night Davies seriously you have a busy day

"Send her in"

"Hey Chelsea have a seat I have a new project coming up which I'm going to need your help with"

"Sure what do you need me to do?" I push across a folder outlining my draft plans for the new client. After flipping through for a few minute Chelsea looks back up

"I'm always up for a challenge"

"Good now I'm going to need these done within the month. Is that fine with you?" this is one of the biggest accounts and I really want to give Chelsea a shot at this. She's a lovely bright girl and this is perfect for her.

My day went pretty smoothly I spend most of the time going over the drafts fo9r the new accounts. Cassie was helping me out as well. Spencer had suggested I should get her more involved since the girl seems very talented which I am inclined to believe. Throughout the day I couldn't help but think about Spencer and everything that's going on. So much so I actually forgot about my upcoming interview with V magazine which Cassie had to remind me about was just after lunch.

"You have a visitor Ashley" I look up from my desk and watch as a very nervous looking Spencer walks in.

"Well this is a surprise did we have plans. I seem to be forgetting everything today I'm sorry"

"No we didn't have plans I just dropped by to say hello"

"Come sit I'll finish this and we can go g for coffee" I watch as she sits quietly in the chair looking even more nervous than before. It's not very Spencer like behavior

"Actually I need to talk to you it's why I'm here"

"Um...ok what did you want to talk to me about?" I stop what I'm doing and look up watching her not staring just watching how she seems to be thinking over how to phrase something right.

"Well lately I have" before she can continue Cassie interrupts

"sorry Ashley but Aiden is here he's making a scene out in reception demanding to see you" why does he always have to come and ruin everything after leaving him my life is slowly getting back on track. I have a beautiful doctor sitting in my office and he has to come in and interrupt whatever it is she needs to talk to me about.

"I'll be right back ok" I get up leaving a very disappointed Spencer behind. On my way down to reception I could hear Aiden yelling at the poor woman behind the desk.

"What do you thin you're doing here Aiden?"

"I came to talk to you" what's with everyone wanting to talk to me today?

"Well I don't want to talk to you now please leave"

"Ashley we need to talk"

"No Aiden we don't. now please leave"

"Can you notify security he's here" I say to the girl behind the desk, she quickly picks up the phone

"Security? Ashley I'm a cop what do you think their going to do call the police I'm already here now will you just talk to me"

"I have nothing to say to you"

"I believe she asked you to go Aiden" I feel Spencer place a comforting hand on my back.

"I'm not going until my fiancé talks to me"

"She's not your fiancée anymore. Now you're making a scene so I suggest you leave" just then the two security guards from down stairs arrive

"Sir you need to leave" Aiden doesn't even spare them a glance before he reaches into his jacket pocket.


	12. Lunch

A/N: Only a short one, sorry about the cliff hanger.

* * *

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as we watched Aiden reach into his jacket. No one really knew what to do. What if he had a gun? I know I shouldn't be thinking like that I was engaged to him after all. But he thinks he can just walk right in here and demand to talk to me.

"This is for you, consider yourself served" he's holding out a blue envelope handing it to me

"What?"

"I'm just getting what I deserve Ashley we were together for a long time it's only fair" with that he leaves, the two security guards follow him out. I feel Spencer walk around in front of me. All I could really do is stare at the envelope. Served? Is he suing me? For what? He doesn't deserve anything. I need to open this.

"Right well everyone back to work" it seems our little confrontation had attracted a crowd. I could tell Spencer was walking with me.

"Are you ok Ashley?"

"I'm fine now let's see what he wants" I unfold the letter and read through the contents. He's suing me for more than half my net worth. Apparently because we were engaged and living together he found some law which gives him the rights to at least half my money. Well this is going to be an interesting fight.

"What's it say Ashley"

"He's suing me. He wants what he thinks is his"

"Which is?"

"Everything. He wants the lot"

"He can't do that can he?"

"I don't know, I need to contact my lawyers"

"How about you ring your lawyers and we can go for a coffee"

"Actually how about we order in lunch and you and I can talk about what it is you came here for" just because Aiden interrupted doesn't mean I forgot she is here to talk to me.

"Alright I'll order lunch you make your phone calls"

Spencer's POV

I can't believe the nerve of that guy. He cheats on Ashley then come after her money. I finally get up the courage to talk to Ashley and he has to come interrupt. This is going to cause allot of trouble for Ashley. She is going to really need her sister.

"Lunch should be here soon, how did it go" as I walked back into the office I notice Ashley sitting behind her desk reading over the letter.

"They're sending someone over in about an hour to talk to me; I need to get Cassie to cancel the interview this afternoon. So while we wait for lunch you going to tell me what it is you came to talk to be about"

"It's not important"

"Yes it is, now forget about Aiden and his little dramas. I'm all ears" well I guess this is it time to face the music Carlin. Just tell her it's what you came here for.

"Well I um... I've been thinking" deep breaths

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me"

"Of course I will. That wasn't that hard. What were you so worried about" I don't think she quite understands what I mean oh shit ok you can do this. You got this far it's only Ashley

"No I mean as a... as in a" keep it together Carlin

"A date"

"Yes a date, I'm sorry that's inappropriate" you had to go and say it didn't you.

"No"

"No?" she said no see you knew that would be the answer. Well time to leave with a little dignity I guess.

"No it's not inappropriate. Yes"

"Yes?" ok now I'm confused first it's no now it's yes.

"Yes. Yes I'd love to go out to dinner with you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes you twit I'm sure" I can't say how excited I am right now. I came here expected to be rejected which I think I was at some stage I'm not to sure though. But now, now I'm going on a date and actual date with Ashley Davies the Ashley Davies. The girl who I haven't been able to get out of my head since I met her in my office.

"So what are you going to do about Aiden?"

"Well have to wait until the lawyers get here, now I do believe lunch has arrived" she's looking towards Cassie standing in the doorway with lunch.

Lunch was pretty quiet I think Ashley spent most of it thinking about Aiden and what he wants. I really don't like him I never did. I was there when she broke off the engagement and the look on her face when she exited his hospital room was one of relief. Now lets think about this date it needs to be perfect.

I left Ashley when the lawyers arrived. I needed to get to the hospital my shift started shortly. The whole time spent thinking about Ashley. I'm so whipped and we haven't even gone on a date well officially yet.


	13. Something New

I know it's been awhile since i've updated anything hopefully this is just the start.

* * *

Ashley POV:

I can't believe it Aiden wants everything I've worked so hard for. He's suing me, claiming because I called off the engagement I had financially disadvantaged him. I'm not sure how that really works but the Lawyers are going to fight it. He's the one who cheated on me. Why am I thinking about Aiden when I should be thinking about my date tonight with Spencer.

Standing in front of my bedroom mirror holding up another article of clothing trying to find that elusive outfit that won't make me look desperate or like some tramp on the street. Finally settling on a pair of dress pants and white blouse there was no way I could go wrong. Just as I'm putting the final touches of makeup on the doorbell goes off.

Spencer POV:

I don't think I've ever been this nervous not even in med school. My palms are sweaty and I keep reminding myself I need to breathe. Releasing one final deep breath I ring the doorbell. Immediately I can hear movement inside hopefully I haven't scared Ashley to much.

The door opens to reveal Ashley. I don't have the words to describe how beautiful she looks. I'm speechless. "You ready" before I even have a chance to respond Ashley is out the door dragging me to the car like an excited five year old.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at Harbour Lights restraint. Kyla suggested it to me the other day. After being seated at near a window overlooking the garden outside Ashley and I began looking over the menu. The conversation flowed so easily throughout the night no mention of work or Aiden just two people getting to know each other.

"I had a good night thank you Ashley" I said after opening her door for her to get out of. "So to did I" we both smiled at the simple statement. Then no more words were spoken until we reached the dreaded door signalling the end of a spectacular night. Not knowing what to do or what she was reading for I opted for the cliché kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Ashley" After watching her walk back inside her house I headed home.

Ashley's POV

I couldn't sleep after Spencer dropped me home and said goodnight I've been on such a high. How could anyone be so sweet and caring? Not just a beautiful person outside but inside to. Spencer thanked the wait staff at the end of the meal, opened and closed the car door for me. She's the complete opposite of Aiden. I can't even believe I'm comparing her to him, why couldn't I have found her sooner.

I grab my phone from my bedside table intent on sending a message to the good doctor. Hopefully she is still awake though I have little doubt in my mind she could sleep after a date like the one we were both just on.

'Hey, I had a good time tonight. How about lunch tomorrow? Or am I being to presumptuous' honestly I hope i'm not and I know it's only been like a little over two hours but I can't help wanting to talk to her. After replacing my phone on the table I pull my doona up to my nose and snuggle in waiting for a reply.

"Hey you, I'd love to do lunch tomorrow but I can't sorry. I had a good time tonight as well" to say I was crushed would be an understatement in the moment I must have been to eager stupid me now I've gone and blown it. I rolled over intent on going to sleep.

The next morning I woke up I still couldn't keep the grin of my face last night was really an eye opener. After turning the coffee pot on I sat down at the table to look over my plans for the day. i almost missed the soft knock on the front door when the coffee machine started beeping at me.

I opened the front door of my house surprised to see a Spencer standing there with a brown bag and two cups of coffee. "breakfast" she said holding up the bag. I opened the door wider letting her in. "I figured since I couldn't make lunch today I thought breakfast would be alright" I'm speechless. This woman couldn't get any better.

Aiden's POV

Ashley thinks she's going to win. I couldn't find anything funnier the woman is so stupid sometimes. All I have to do is prove she cheated on me with that whore of a doctor before she found out about my affair with her sister and everything is mine. I knew there was something going on between them. I saw them walking out of that restaurant downtown last night looking all cosy. Just wait I'll get what I deserve.


End file.
